


Pregnancy

by w1tchc0r3



Category: Modern Family (TV)
Genre: F/M, Modern family - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 05:53:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30134958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/w1tchc0r3/pseuds/w1tchc0r3
Summary: Claire is pregnant with Haley, and gets the weirdest cravings.
Relationships: Claire Dunphy/Phil Dunphy
Kudos: 4





	Pregnancy

"Phil, " A whin left the blonde's mouth as she threw her body over, twisting into the white pillow beside her. The man sat up, a making a grumble and running his hand down his hair. 

"What Claire?" He sighed, swinging his leg out from under the covers and pushing his weight to stand. "What do you possible need at-" He rose his head to the clock, "5:53 in the morning?"

"A chicken burger with yoghurt inside." She muttered into her pillow, her arms wrapping tighter around the duck feathered head rest. 

"Oh so now I'm a slave and I've been replaced by a pillow, okay Claire, okay!" Still in his boxers and white t-shirt, he walked out the room quickly. 

"Phil honey, your trousers-" Claire's eyes were shut; she knew her partners stupidity at times.

"I dont care Claire!" He stormed out to the car and returned half an hour later. He headed straight to the kitchen, taking the burger out the brown packaging and laying it on the side before walking over to the fridge and getting out a pot of strawberry yoghurt and putting a layer on top of the chicken. 

After putting the top bun back on, he ran quietly up the stairs, almost tripping on the last stair but somehow not. 

He peered his head inside their bedroom, Claire was back asleep again, a wide smile on her face as she squeezed the pillow tight. 

He smiled at the woman as he entered the room, walking closer over to her. Bending down the side of the bed, he planted a soft kiss on her cheek. "Hey Claire, I'm back, " His hand moved to place the bag on the side, before then taking her's and intertwining their fingers. He then moved his position so he was sat opposite her stomach. "Hey, Haley. I love you but please stop making your mum want random stuff at random times in the morning because I'm tired now. Thanks, Hals, I love you." He pressed his lips against her stomach, Claire then rolling over, mumbling. 

"Phil you woke me up." She whined, pushing herself to sit up with her hand. 

"Sorry baby, I'm sorry. But. I did bring you the burger you wanted." He reached at the bag and put in her hands.

"Aww, thank you Phil." She took it out the packaging and bringing it to her lips, cocking her head when she took a bite.

"Whats wrong?" He looked into her eyes

"Where's the Jam-" She looked back at him, confusion written all over her face 

"Oh you have got to be kidding me-"

**Author's Note:**

> Repost off my Wattpad, requested by someone


End file.
